nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Fragments of Darkness
The Fragments of Darkness are a gathering of villains across the Nazi Zombies Plus multiverse that have been either transported or resurrected through the use of the mysterious and mystical Delphi Amphitheater after the city of Delphi was consumed in an artificial Sentinel Trial with the use of the ancient Prima Materia substance. Organized by the Grandmaster, the fragments serve as the dark pieces of the Sentinel Key needed to unlock the artificial Sentinel Trial imprisoning the Grandmaster. To fulfill their roles, the villains must combat the Heroes of Light on the grounds of the amphitheater in order to release the dark fragments they house within them. While villains that were still alive by the time the Grandmaster began the Boss Rush were able to remain without problem, villains that had ultimately perished beforehand couldn't remain in the present due to their allotted time being up. To compensate for this, the Grandmaster made use of reflections, which were artificial bodies created by the Delphi Amphitheater to house the lingering thoughts and strong wills of the deceased villains, thus allowing them to remain anchored to the present until they were defeated. Once a villain was defeated, they would return back to their original universe or simply fade away into nothingness if they were deceased prior. Members Founder * Grandmaster - Founder of the Fragments of Darkness and a former researcher in the past who became corrupted by his research of Prima Materia. It was this very research that ultimately caused him to trap himself and the city of Delphi in an artificial Sentinel Trial after the substance deemed him unworthy of using it in large quantities. Despite this, the Grandmaster was able to manipulate a small portion of the Prima Materia that was released from the completion of the ultimate Sentinel Trial, using it to empower the Delphi Amphitheater, which in turn brought together the Heroes of Light and the Fragments of Darkness from across time itself. The Grandmaster used the factions to battle one another, which would forge the Sentinel Key following their clashes and allow the Grandmaster to free himself from his imprisonment. ** Attribute: N/A ** Weapon: No Name Reflections * Xarcoh - The Soulless of Roach and Rank I of the original Soulless. ** Attribute: Space and Darkness ** Weapon: Harbinger * Xirsch - The Soulless of Chris and Rank II of the original Soulless. ** Attribute: Wind and Darkness ** Weapon: Silverlight and Energy Blades * Yaxnor - The Soulless of O'Ryan and Rank III of the original Soulless. ** Attribute: Moon and Darkness ** Weapon: Oblivion * J.X.T. - The Soulless of TJ and Rank IV of the original Soulless. ** Attribute: Shadows and Darkness ** Weapon: Scorpion * Edward Richtofen - A mad German scientist that originated from the days of World War II in the Arc 2 universe, and was responsible for bringing Gruntijackal out of the Fractured Realm. ** Attribute: N/A ** Weapon: Yin Blade * Gruntijackal/Emperor of Destiny - The splintered self of Ebon Shadowshot's soul which caused havoc across various universes across the multiverse in search of ultimate power. ** Attribute: Dark Creation ** Weapon: N/A * Omnitron - An advanced robot created by the US Military that was designed to safeguard the world, but was corrupted by Element 115 during his construction, turning him rogue. ** Attribute: N/A ** Weapon: Grenade Launcher * Gigabyte - Roach when he was assimilated into a robot by Omnitron, serving as the Robot Army’s second-in-command. ** Attribute: Space ** Weapon: Razor Disks * Nictis - An ancient deity that was created to serve as the ruler of the Cursed Realm, and would later seek to create an artificial Cursed Realm out of reality following his homeworld’s destruction. ** Attribute: N/A ** Weapon: Dark Scepter * Master Ronin - The Goruxian warlord from the planet Sparvis IX, who sought to gain immense dark power and eternal life through the Dark Realm. ** Attribute: Darkness ** Weapon: Matter Orb * Echthroi - The leader of the Prophets of the Soulless and the mastermind behind the creation of the Dark Soldier. ** Attribute: Fire and Darkness ** Weapon: Dark Sword * Dark Soldier - The unison of Roach and Xarcoh’s souls after they were resurrected through the dark energies of the Dark Realm by the Prophets of the Soulless. ** Attribute: Darkness ** Weapon: Dark Axe * Agent 14 - An elite agent of Unit 14 from the Arc 2 universe that sought to unite the three Sentinel Artifacts in order to gain access to Prima Materia for his superiors. ** Attribute: N/A ** Weapon: N/A * Re'mai, the Ursa Major - An Ursai Major that was considered to be the personal Ursai of the Korman Emperor and guarded his fortress. She was killed by Rose Squad. ** Attribute: N/A ** Weapon: Ursai Claws * Ka'mei, the Apparition Alpha - An alpha of a pack of Apparition, Ka'mai followed the Predecessor and denounced its allegiance to the Korman Emperor. He was killed by Rose Squad. ** Attribute: N/A ** Weapon: Apparition Claws * Rogue Mr. Tachibana Clone - A clone of Mr. Tachibana whom had gone rogue and vowed to replace his original by killing him, although he was unaware of his original's reincarnation curse. He was killed by Mr. Tachibana's associate. ** Attribute: N/A ** Weapon: Lightning of the God * Last Predecessor - A Grimm leader. When the Last Predecessor awakened on Arkona, he regained control over the Grimm species and became enemies of the Korma Empire. He was killed by Rose Squad. ** Attribute: N/A ** Weapon: Telekinetic abilities Intact * The Son - Mr. Tachibana himself. After rediscovering his true purpose and overseer of the Nexus, the Joker transformed back into his original form and became The Son. ** Attribute: Time and Space ** Weapon: Telekinetic abilities * Lotus, Nexus Apparition - One of the Nexus Apparitions that now serve The Son, Lotus was the only Apparition who used possession as a weapon against enemies. He is currently within the Nexus. ** Attribute: N/A ** Weapon: Possession * Loki, Nexus Apparition - One of the many Nexus Apparition that serve The Son, Loki, like all Nexus Apparitions, used his telekinetic abilities to attack his enemies and would often throw dead bodies and other hazards. He is currently within the Nexus. ** Attribute: N/A ** Weapon: Telekinetic abilities Trivia * The reason why the Grandmaster couldn't simply use the Prima Materia he had to fully resurrect the deceased villains was because of the sheer amount of Prima Materia that would be needed to reconstruct their physical forms; the amount needed could only be found during the ultimate Sentinel Trial while it was in progress, or in an extremely large quantity that was only gifted at the completion of the aforementioned trial. Category:Boss Rush